Imaging devices such as laser printers consume toner, ink, and other imaging materials to form printed images. Imaging materials, often referred to as consumables, are often supplied via replaceable imaging cartridges. When, through use, the imaging material is depleted, the imaging cartridge can be replaced. Using sensors and estimation algorithms, an imaging device, can alert a consumer when imaging material is running low or has been depleted. This alert is typically provided though a control panel provided by the imaging device or a user interface displayed on a computer connected to the imaging device.
Unfortunately, these alerts are only available when the toner cartridge is inserted in the imaging device. It is not uncommon for a consumer to believe that he has received such an alert in error due to a defective cartridge and to return the cartridge to a retailer for replacement. Absent inserting the suspect cartridge into a compatible imaging device, the retailer has no mean for truly determining if the cartridge is defective or has simply reached the end of its useable life and is out of warranty.